Lessons in Intimacy
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: Seras's body constantly cries out for ecstacy and to be released. Avoiding everyones contact, she ventures out into the city for a night out. Only to fall prey to the eyes of another vampire that is stalking her. When the time comes will she surrender to ecstacy, and why is this vampire so intimately familiar to her?. Warning for long lemony scenes and slight rape, AlucardxSeras!


**LESSONS IN INTIMACY**

_**Authors note: **__My newest one-shot for the year, which will soon be followed by another new fic very shortly. The idea came to me a while back when I was in a different state of mind (I was Horny at the time folks). I decided it would make a great idea for a new, more interesting kind of fanfic. Something out of the ordinary and not done before. I dont know how many of you might find this a bit vulgar at first or enjoy it, but to each its own, I hope you like this lemony fic nonetheless. A warning though, the lemon in here will be much longer than all my others and there will be alot of dirty talk in it for all you perverts out there (guess im one too for even writing this so im not judging). There will be a reason for why whats happening is occuring and it will lead to a very happy ending between our two favourite vampires, so either enjoy this fic as a fellow AlucardxSeras fan, or as a fellow pervert folks. Also, I dont know if people will pic up the subtle hint in here that one should not remain a virgin for too long and perhaps get a bit offended by it (sorry about that)._

_**Full summary**__: Seras has been feeling slightly moody lately. Her body constantly cries out for ecstacy and to be released from it each night. However, the kind of pleasure she desires to be bestowed upon her can only be brought upon by another vampire. Avoiding human contact and her masters presence, Seras chooses to venture out into the city for a night out. Only to fall prey to the eyes of another vampire that is stalking her. When the time comes will she let go of her virginity and surrender to ecstacy aswell as move on from the traumatic fear of it all, instilled since her childhood. And why is this vampire whom she has never met before, for some reason so intimately familiar to her?_

* * *

Sex

The word was very alien and almost non-existant in her mind. She usually was never interested in even talking about the subject, let alone experiencing it. The trauma she had endured witnessing her mothers corpse being raped had ensured a psychological isolation between her and the subject. Due to that, for most of her life, she had always feared intimacy with another being and avoided any situation that could lead to that or was remotely similar to.

That was up till now ofcourse.

Her metabolism was raging hot, with transparent, salty bloodsweat dripping from her entire body as Seras lay in her coffin. Her legs were spread as wide as she could allow them to be in the confined space of her death bed. Her one hand reached down and inserted her two fingers into her womanhood while her other reached up and groped one of her breasts, pinching her erect nipple and squeezing the soft flesh it sat ontop of.

She simply could'nt help herself, it was the only thing she could do to satisfy herself and protect the rest of the estate from her recently growing hungers. Not too long ago, she was beginning to wake up in the evening, incredibly aroused and dripping with bloodsweat after enduring a very sensual dream. The type a girl like her should not be having. Every time she awoke from these dreams she could'nt help herself but stay in bed a bit longer, to satisfy the urge that was coursing through her body. That was only one of the sideaffects shed noticed develop within herself lately. Masturbating after a wet dream didnt really seem to work in calming her urges. They subtly continued throughout her duties during the evening, even when she was hunting down freak vampires in the city aswell as training the recruits or making her rounds about the mansion. Thankfully no one noticed this in her demeaner, for she knew even though she was a veteran of the war against Millenium. All the men in Hellsing, if they knew, would simply view her as an easy lay and a piece of meat with boobs and a pussy. However, that wasnt the worst of her problem. In her current state, she had begun to notice, with her constant sexual condition, her hunger and bloodlust had grown. Even after consuming atleast 4 bloodpacks every evening for each night, her hunger, just like her sexual urges could not be sated. Each time she came into contact with anyone of the Estates staff or soldiers, her hungry gaze was immediately drawn to the blood pumping jugular of their throats and her mouth watered at the thought of piercing the sack and draining its fluids. It was a nightmarish and terrible idea that continiously entered her thoughts and made her almost many a time act on the instinct. She was almost too late in stopping herself from attacking and draining the elderly Sir Integra as she was sleeping one night and Seras was making her rounds around the mansion. She had asked the new Hellsing butler that saw to her to deliver double her intitial amount of bloodpack rations to try and suppress the hunger.

It had only worked to a certain extent and simply made Seras worry a bit. She was far too scared to voice her problem to either Integra or her master as she feared what they would do in response. Would they imprison, or kill her to protect the staff and the populace. Seras decided to try and work out the problem on her own. Starting firstly by researching about the fundementals and dynamics of her kind. However, there wasn't much info available on the life style of how a vampire lived or any sort of ailments they suffered from. Seras turned to Bram Stokers original Dracula novel to reread it and refamiliarise herself with her Draculina predecessors, aswell as watch a few old movies to help get the vivid details more clearer.

It was here that Seras made a terrifying discovery and realisation. Her Draculina predecessors like herself, were all extremely sexualised and ferocious women. Litteraly, all they lived for was sex and feeding, whether it was with a man or women. They would always make love to their victims before draining them dry. She also learnt they loved sex and enjoyed it either with eachother or with there... Sire!.

The mere idea shocked Seras to the core. Sure, her master was very handsome and attractive and sometimes pevertive and all, but she knew there was no way the two of them would ever sleep together. Sure, he could seduce her anytime he wanted and she did have a strange lustful attraction to him and for some reason a wet dream or two about him. But she still believed there was just simply no way of it happening between them, simply because...

Besides, Seras knew there was no way she could ever allow herself to indulge in that form of... entertainment. She simply was too afraid for it and unprepared. Aswell as... well... ever since she saw her mothers corpse...

However, aside from that, to be honest, Seras had recently realised her isolation from sexuality and the freedom of it had slightly disadvantaged her as a women. She was very self conscious of herself, never wanting to look too pretty or attractive to gain attention as she was still far too shy for that. Always wanting to wear proper clothes instead of sexy, provocative ones which suggested lack of being proud of her good looks. In a word, because of her reluctance, she had caged herself from allowing herself to experience and let lose her inner being. The women in her, not the child that was shown before everyone presently.

Seras sighed to herself at the realisation of that fact. Perhaps she had remained a virgin for too long and not allowed herself the experience so she could truly mature and grow into a real women. Her shy nature, inexperience with intimacy and traumatic fear she had developed from her childhood stood in the way of that.

Sighing again, she thought perhaps of leaving the Estate for the evening and perhaps taking a night on the town. She knew there were some interesting movies on at the cinema's, aswell as other late night attractions for the populace. Anything that would take her mind off the current feelings and thoughts that were plagueing her mind lately.

That evening, after waking up once again from another wet dream, she ignored her urge for release and simply satisfied her initial hunger for the evening. With the 10 bloodpacks she had especially requested from the new butler. After downing them all, she immediately moved to dress herself. However, for some reason, she had a certain urge to wear some certain clothing this evening. A simple blue microkini bra with black high cut bikini underwear. It was an odd choice even for her, the underwear barely covering her entire body. Just simply leaving her nipples and genetals out of sight, but the curve and cheeks of her bottom and thighs aswell as the round mounds of her breasts remained visible. Her choice of clothing was also rather questionable. A barely there black miniskirt with brown leather kicker boots and matching belt along with a form hugging maroon top and separate, arm length black sleeves, aswell as long black thigh highs. She actually had no clue as to why shed ever want to wear such skimpy clothing. She wasnt trying to seduce or impress anyone, her only excuse was, she had a simple liking to sexy clothing. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could have sworn she was dressing to get herself raped. Her sexual hungers had influenced her choice of attire and she indulged in it, but not without taking precautions to partly cover herself up. She then placed a black choker around her neck and covered herself with a black waistcoat aswell as glasses and a cap on her head. She now looked very obscure in dressing, like she wanted to both impress and avoid peoples attentions. She sighed to herself and moved to leave her room.

Silently, she passed through the halls, trying her best to avoid all contact with any of the staff and soldiers of the mansion, aswell as Integra. She especially didnt want a repeat of what happened last time she was alone with Integra, lest she succeed in tasting the iron maiden's virgin blood. And she especially did'nt want to run into her master and perhaps be teased with as usual. Making it clear of the building, she arrived outside and exited the grounds by the gate. Checking to see if things were clear, she then used her shadow abilities to create a pair of bat like wings that she used to sore into the sky with, disappearing from the view of the Hellsing grounds.

* * *

After a while, she landed in a deserted alleyway of the city and forced her shadowy wings back into her body before stridding into the crowded streets of London, happy she looked normal and wasnt drawing attention from the civilian crowds. She was very thankful her master since his return and taught her how to fully regenerate and reform her original arm and make sure it looked normal. Plus, change her look a bit, just as her master changed his. Now she no longer hand cornrose coloured hair, but strawberry blonde hair, combined with the new blue uniform she was given, the look seemed perfect.

She made her way up the streets to the cinemas, taking out a pair of realD 3D glasses to watch one of the movies that was available to the public. She figured perhaps seeing a nice good sci-fi would be interesting for the evening. Perhaps the new rebooted Transformers movie, she was very keen on seeing that as she was never really a fan of Micheal Bays original films. Too much explosions, though her master really enjoyed them, aswell as Megan Fox's performances on the show. However, she really wanted see how these newly rebooted movies the new creator had made were like. After paying for the ticket, she entered the building to reach her cinema theatre. Unaware that the whole time, a dark figure was watching her every move from high a rooftop, out of her sight. The dark, shadowy figured, grinned a toothy smile, before swiftly descending down the building for parts unknown.

* * *

2 and half hours later saw Seras exiting the cinema's, stretching her arms after enduring the long amount of time she sat in her seat, with a glum expression on her face.

"It was good, but why did they have to take away Bumblebees voice, I really HATE Starscream". She mumbled to herself from what she saw in the film.

She actually really liked the young yellow camaro transforming Autobot. Aside from Optimus, he was always her favourite, kind, sweet, generous and with a great body tone even for a machine, she thought with a blush. She honestly could'nt help herself, his body design was very well toned and muscular, had the young alien robot been real and human she could barely have imagined how gorgious hed be. However, she shook her head, putting the thought aside as she really didnt want to get horny while in the street like this. After enjoying her evening, she decided then to begin her trek home.

Passing many shops, she began making her way back to the alley she had arrived in, hoping it was still empty for her to take flight from to make it back to the estate. However, just as she was about to reach the alleyway, she was stopped by a young man who was handing out pamplets to people as they passed by. She stopped and paused for a moment before looking at the man who stopped her and was genuinely smiling at her. Raising an eyebrow, she looked down and took in hand the pamplet he held towards her and nearly spat with rage at the advertisement.

_**Darklings of the night**_  
_**Women who will show you what youve been missing when you go to bed**_

It stated with the picture of 3 women, all wearing lingirie, performing sexual poses. She turned her head a bit and just suddenly noticed she was standing infront of an erotic joint that already had 4 naked women dancing in the windows. She then annoyedly looked to the man with a very disdained look on her face.

"Sorry, but ive got a job and have no interest in being someones plaything!". She stated almost furiously, making the man almost cringe in fear of her.

"Uh... actually, were offering you the opportunity to have someone as your plaything miss, we've got all the employees we want". He stated very nervously as Seras slightly blushed from a combination of both embarassment from misunderstanding him and what he was offering her.

"Oh, sorry, um... but, uh, im not really interested in that sort of thing. Besides I already spent almost all the money I have with me, sorry for misunderstanding you though sir". She said as she turned and prepared to leave.

"But the service I am offering is completely free of charge deary". Seras suddenly heard a young, feminine voice call out.

Seras then turned to see a girl appear at the entrance of the joint. She had an elegant, slender figure with almost flat hips and a bust that was only half as big as Seras's. Long black hair cascaded down her back, past her shoulders and the seductive latex suite she wore that left her naval, thighs, cleavage and shoulders exposed. She had creamy white coloured skin and red ruby lips, coated with lipstick. The young girl walked towards Seras, who stood stiff as the girl appeared infront of her. She was slightly shorter than Seras, her height just reaching the top of Seras's chin. The girl then began circling around Seras, smiling softly at her as she looked her over.

"I promise, the service I render deary will be worth your while". She stated as she locked gazes with Seras who stared wide eyed at her.

"Um... no thankyou, really, besides, I must be going right now anyway". Seras stated as she tried to turn and leave.

"Why!?, im pretty sure you have no husband, children or boyfriend waiting for you, so whats the rush. Besides, im very sure you'll truly enjoy the experience". The girl stated as she stood behind Seras and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, stopping Seras in her tracks as she whispered the last few words into her ear.

"Uh, sorry, im not really that kind of girl you see, but thanks for the offer anyway". Seras stated a bit nervously as the girl circled around and stood infront of her.

"Then may I offer you a drink, as a fellow sister". She stated as suddenly the voilet coloured eyes she had suddenly turned crimson red and her smile revealed teeth that showed Seras the girls true nature.

Wide eyed, Seras gulped at the sight of the young looking female vampire before her. Had she been in a different state of mind, shed had taken out the gun in her pocket and shot the girl. However, her conscience told differently, this girl, though a vampire had made no threatening moves towards her and appeared very harmless and pleasant to her. Plus Seras could sense she was actually genuinely offering her a drink for the evening as a fellow member of their kind. She had never recieved this kind of treatement before from another vampire. Seras was very curious and truly wanted to indulge the almost sincere looking vampiress before her. she appeared very pleasant and harmless and rather kind to her. Seras almost winced when the girl suddenly stretched out her arms again and wrapped them around her shoulders to pull her into a small hug.

"By the way, the name is Ally". The vampiress whispered sensually into her ears.

"Ally?". Seras replied before the young looking vampire took her by the hand and began leading her into the building before Seras could even have a chance to protest.

The moment Seras passed through the doors of the building, she could feel her lust and hunger begin to grow again at what she saw. Both men and women dancing naked and sensually, aswell as performing acts of intimacy with each other amongst crowds of other people. Ally, lead Seras through the crowds of people, as Seras tried her best to maintain her resolve. Never had she been amongst so many naked and senual people before. Her mouth was already watering at the look of all the naked, blood filled flesh before her. However, Seras controlled herself just intime as Ally lead her to a room that was covered from prying eyes by a large curtain. Despite the nature of the area, it had a very pleasant atmosphere, with sweet smelling liqour being offered to all the guests. Aswell as a rather soothing, yet erotic sounding music that played throughout the building. The room they were in was a bit small, but spatious enough for 3 people. With a table and 2 chairs at the centre and a bottle of what appeared to be wine with two glasses already set for the customers. Ally motioned for Seras to seat herself as she opened the bottle and filled both the glasses with the nectar. Seras questionably looked on at Ally and the beverage she was pouring.

"Dont worry, its transfusion blood, blended to make a rather exquisite liqour im sure you'll enjoy". Ally stated with a smile.

Seras cautiosly took the glass Ally had offered her and slowly poured the liquid into her mouth. She released a content sigh and a smile crept onto her face as the rich, sweet liqour filled her senses.

"Thanks, I needed that". She stated, for once feeling very content as Ally smiled back at her.

"Your most welcome Seras Victoria". Ally stated in response as Seras's eyes shot open at realisation.

"How did you know who I am?". Seras asked confused as Ally grinned at her.

"There isnt a vampiress that lives on this island that knows about you, by reputation mostly. By the way, to ease any suspicions you may have about me. I want you to know I am by no means any threat to you, the people of this country or the Hellsing Organisation. I perform honest labour for a living like any good cimariton. So you wont be needing this". Ally stated as she held up the small gun Seras was supposed to have securely holstered in her jacket pocket.

"How did you-". Seras asked wide eyed and confusedly as she searched her pockets.

"Just a precaution incase you got a little trigger happy during our friendly little girl chat deary". Ally playfully stated as she twirled the gun about before setting it back down upon the table.

"Girl chat?". Seras asked slightly confused.

"Yes, you see, you have a rather lovely scent around you Seras that attracts me. And I dont mean the scent of the master's bloodline". She stated as Seras raised an eyebrow at her.

Seras then watched as Ally stood up from her seat and walked towards her. Standing right behind Seras as she put her hands on her shoulders and rested her chin on the creak of Seras's neck.

"Its the scent of a Draculina's hungry essence, desperately desiring to be let loose". She said as she spoke against Seras's neck, sending a bit of a chill down her spine.

Seras then watched as Ally extended her arm and refilled her glass with her special blend once more.

"Its ok, drink it up". Ally stated as Seras took the cup in hand and drank the contents down as Ally placed the bottle back ontop of the table and her hands began to rub circles around Seras's shoulders.

"I could help you release you know, ive always wanted to sample a taste of the true blood lineage". Ally stated softly in her ear and Seras's eyes shot open.

"Wh... what!?". She asked as Alley moved to take off Seras's jacket.

Seras watched curiously as Ally took off her cap and jacket, revealing Seras in all her skimpy clothing glory.

"You know, your a very pretty girl, I dont see why youd want to hide yourself underneath all that clothing deary". Ally said as she looked on at Seras's face and figure and then extended her hand out to caress her face.

"Uh... thanks". Seras said as she blushed and nervously smiled at Ally.

Seras then suddenly stiffened as Ally bent lower and descended her lips towards hers. She remained paralysed and her eyes shot wide open as Ally's lips connected to hers. Seras was in far too much of a shock to react to Ally's advance. It had been decades since she had kissed anyone, and absolutely never in her life had she been kissed by a girl. Ally was only kissing her by the lips and nothing too intimate just yet. Sweat started dropping from her body as suddenly Seras could feel her bloodlust and sexual hunger start rising within her. She started to grow frantic and tried to push Ally away from her and leave before her hunger took over her. However, Ally remained where she stood, despite Seras's great strength and attempts to push her away. Despite her smaller frame, Ally was actually much stronger than Seras thought. She remained as stern as a massive stone no matter how much force or strength Seras tried to exert to remove Ally off her. When Seras tried to open her mouth to speak, Ally took advantage of the opening in Seras's defenses and crushed her mouth to hers. Shooting her tongue deep into Seras's mouth. Seras's eyes grew wider than they already were as Ally's tongue wrapped around hers and Ally used her arms to pull Seras closer to her body. Seras tried her best to remove Ally off her, but after a while as the kissing continued, she slowly began to stop her protests. By this point her bloodlust and sexual urges had grown and were slowly beginning to overwhelm her instincts and thinking. At this point she was already kissing back at Ally and their kisses were growing fiercer. Seras's core was already boiling and her body was urging her on to continue, with her metabolism growing faster and desiring more.

Eventually, Ally ended the kiss and removed her mouth from Seras's and looked down at the larger woman's dazed face as she smiled at her. She then began nuzzling her face upon Seras's as she coed and Ally sensually licked the side of her face.

"Tell me something, have you ever experienced a love bite from another vampire?". Ally whispered into Seras's ear as she continued to nuzzle her face.

Then, before Seras could even give Ally an answer, the vampiress suddenly sank her fangs, slowly and deeply into Seras's throat. The feeling of having another vampire pierce her flesh and drink from her was far more erotic than her masturbations she had in the evenings. She moaned and made no signs of protest as Ally continued to drink from her. Eventually Ally removed her fangs from Seras's throat and with a blood soaked mouth she moved to kiss Seras face and mouth once more. Smearing bloodstains and droplets all over Seras's face. Ally seated herself on Seras's lap and moaned with her as Seras's arms caressed and ran up and down her spine. Releasing the draculina's lips, she lifted her head up and stared down at Seras's large bust that the offending top Seras wore was covering.

"I bet every man in the city must just be fantasising what they look like without all this clothing on". Ally said playfully as she lifted the bottom of her top up, bringing the fabric up, revealing Seras's waist and bikini covered chest.

Ally smiled as she looked on at Seras's skimpy underwear and Seras in response slightly blushed.

"Seems someone dressed to kill this evening". Ally stated as her hands then moved to grope Seras's large breasts.

In response Seras released a long sigh, enjoying the feel of Ally's warm fabric coated hands touching the exposed areas of her breasts. It felt so incredibly soothing and erotic. Ally then bent her head down to Seras's chest and her teeth bit down over Seras's stiffened bikini covered nipple. Seras gasped at the feeling and her hand gripped the back of Ally's head. Ally smiled at her response and did the same to the other nipple, recieving a similar response. As she then laved her tongue over Seras's chest, Ally then allowed her one hand to travel down Seras's abdomen. She lifted up Seras's skirt and began stroking her clit while covered by her high cut undies. Seras continued to gasp and moan as Ally continued her demonstrations. Suddenly her other free hand reached for Seras's and pulled it down to her own sex. It was a clear invitation for Seras to repeat the same demonstrations on Ally and for some reason, Seras's bloodlust wanted to do just that. She inserted two fingers into Ally's sex and drove them in and out of her. Ally gasped and moaned before pulling down her dress a bit to reveal her own breasts. They were not as large and rounded as Seras, but they were still perky and pretty. Ally then mashed her naked chest with Sera's still covered bust. Connecting each nipple with the other while Seras and Ally continued to kiss and finger each other.

"Oh yeah baby, their, thats the spot". Ally called as Seras's mouth left her lips and traveled down to her neck.

Seras could'nt help but enjoy just how amazing the feeling of it all was. For a long time, she avoided something that could bring so much pleasure and almost heavenly satisfaction to her. Now she was experiencing it and simply would'nt let it stop for. Seras and Ally continued to finger each other, almost approaching their orgasm. Ally then pulled Seras's head to the side of her neck where she then extended a long nail from her finger to slice a wound into the flesh. Seras watched with wide eyes as blood seeped from Ally's wound and dripped down her shoulder.

"Want a taste, I promise, youll love it as much as the one I gave you". Ally stated very darkly, emphasizing Seras to bit and drain her as she did.

In that second, all the aroused feelings Seras had developed, all her bloodlust and sexual hungers that took over her senses, all the feelings of near satisfaction were removed from her thoughts in an instant. The only thing that occupied her mind now was the sight of the sweet crimson nectar that was running down Ally's neck. Instinct told Seras to extend her tongue to taste the beautiful liquid, to sink her fangs into Ally and send her over the edge with pleasure. However, another voice spoke to her, a voice that screamed out a stern no to the act. Suddenly, in a split second, Seras used all the strength she had in her body to shove Ally right off her body and landing just a few feet away from her. Ally looked up, confused as Seras straightened and made herself descent before turning to leave.

"I... Im really sorry... I just... I just cant do this". Seras stated with a few blood tears forming in her eyes before she hastily exited the room and the building.

Ally stood up and made herself descent aswell before moving to seat herself and pour another glass of bloodwine. She annoyedly let out a sigh before drinking down the contents of her glass. Suddenly noticing that in her rush, Seras had left behind her pistol, cap and jacket. She smiled slightly and looked on at the doorway Seras had exited from.

"Policegirl, why must you always make things so difficult for yourself". She suddenly spoke in a very baritone and dark, male sounding voice. "Ohwell, time for plan B". She stated with the same... familiar male voice before standing up as suddenly dark shadows appeared and enveloped the room as she then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Seras continued to run, making sure she was clear of the erotic club before stopping for a bit to regain her composure. Never had she been so reluctant and resiliant at ever rejecting blood. Not since her earlier days as a vampire when she refused to drink her transfusion blood. Why was her mind screaming at her not to take Ally's blood. Seras thought hard and carefully at the answers for why she had left so quickly and for some reason could'nt find any. The blinding scream that came out of nowhere for her not to partake in the vampiress's blood was so sudden, a reason did'nt even have a chance to surface in her mind. Perhaps she still wasnt ready for intimacy and despite the fact that she was enjoying the act, her mind and conscience still believed it to be wrong. She massaged her temples thinking how rude she must have been to Ally who was actually not so bad for a vampire. She thought about turning around and heading back to properly apologize to Ally. However, in her current state, all she wanted to do right now was leave this place and get back home to the Hellsing manor. Perhaps tonight shed be granted a pleasant rest instead of more wet dreams.

She then moved to enter back into the alleyway she had emerged from after her flight to spread her wings in once more and leave the area. There was no one about and she prepared to release her shadows and create her wings once more.

"Good evening lovely". Seras suddenly heard a voice call from behind her, stopping her and her actions in their tracks as someone got in the way of her leaving.

She then annoyedly turned to see a man standing against the wall of the alleyway entrance she had just passed.

"What now". She thought annoyedly at the fact of another distraction getting in her way of wanting to go home.

She then saw the man remove himself from where he was standing and moved to step forward towards her and into the light. He was a very large, tall African man. Almost twice as big as her, wearing jeans, a vest and a jacket that had the sleeves cut off that left his large muscular arms exposed. He had a slightly rugged look with a moustache and short hair on his chin. With a rolled up cap covering what most certainly was a balled head. He had yellow glowing eyes and a smirk on his face as he stood before Seras who annoyedly looked back at him.

"Whats a lovely lady like yourself doing in a place like this?". He asked in an almost humored sounding, heavily American accented voice.

"None of your business buddy, infact I was just about to leave". Seras spitefully stated, emphasizing she wasn't in the mood.

"Really?, maybe I could help you, girls as hot as you should'nt be walking the streets of night alone you know. Theres all kinds of scumbags out there who'd love to take advantage of a little bird like you sweetheart".

"You mean like you are thinking of doing?'. Seras annoyedly stated as the man raised an eyebrow at her.

"What gave me away?". He asked sarcastically to Seras who simply sighed to herself.

"Look asshole, just who the hell are you supposed to be and what the hell do you want?". Seras angrily asked, annoyed at this man that was getting in her way as she snarled and most definately showed off her vampiric fangs which she hoped were going to scare off this guy.

"Just a friend willing to do you a favour". He stated almost mockingly, and seemingly unfazed by Seras showing off her true nature as the Draculina gritted her teeth.

"Im really not in the mood for this". She stated, pissed off beyond belief as she turned and prepared to leave.

"Funny baby, the smell of the drip from that nice pussy of yours speaks more words than your mouth does". He stated as she trailed off and Seras's cheeks flushed crimson red at what he just said to her.

"What did you say!?". She said as she visciously turned around to stare at him, but to her surprise, he was suddenly gone from her sight.

She looked around in surprise and narrowed her senses to try and detect him. But for some reason, his aura was gone from her sight. She started to look around frantically, as she could feel the walls and shadows around her suddenly creeping in, giving her a very uneasy feeling.

"You asked me what do I want right". She suddenly heard the mans voice whisper in her ears from behind her.

Almost frightened, Seras turned around swiftly to try and catch him, but he was once again gone from her sight. She then moved to try and reach for her handgun, only to realise she had hastily left it behind in the club when Ally had taken it off her person. Instead Seras resorted to using her shadow abilities that stretched out from her form and engulfed the ground of the alleyway, searching each and every corner of the area for any sign of the man. Yet for some reason, Seras could'nt find any trace of him and she was starting to become very nervous because of that. It was at that moment, a dark cloud came over her and her body stiffened the moment it loomed over her form.

"I just want to fuck you till you scream for me sexy". The mans voice suddenly said in her mind as he out of nowhere appeared behind Seras and with inhuman strength and speed shoved her against the walls faster than she could react.

The moment Seras collided with the wall, all her shadow tendrils for some reason reverted back into her form. Suddenly, before she could react, the man was suddenly ontop of her pinning her against the wall with his powerful arms and massive size. Her back was towards him and her front was pressed against the wall as his weight was ontop of her and his hands were pressing her arms into the wall. It was in this position that Seras could feel a very large, thick and lumpy object poking at her thigh. Her eyes widened in shock when suddenly the man swiftly thrusted at her and grabbed her by her pelvis to pull her body slightly higher up the ground. Still pinned against the wall, the man lifted up her skirt to reveal her high cut panties and he positioned her ass and crotch so it was right against his already massive, erect dick. Seras gasped as suddenly she felt him snake his hands underneath her top and grab hold of both her breasts.

"God damn it babe, you got some pretty fine tits". He said into her ear as he grasped and squeezed her breasts while also mock humping her by rubbing her underwear covered bottom up and down against his tree trunk thick penis.

Seras struggled, kicked and screamed as the large man molested her just a foot above the ground. Her demon was growing angry and more and more pissed off at the situation. She then delivered an elbow strike to the mans chest that hurt him enough to let go of her pelvis. Taking advantage, she turned and gave him a swift kick to the face that sent him flying a few feet. He landed on his back, but back onto his feet to meet the gaze of an extremely dangerous looking Draculina. Seras looked like she was a fire creature from hell, her hair was spiking out and her eyes were glowing blazing crimson. Her shadows were now sprouting out and engulfing the alley area, preparing to kill the man.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!". Seras roared as she charged at terrifying speed at the man with her shadows straightened and sharpened for combat.

Just as she thought she was about to grab the bastard, he suddenly jumped up high and once again disappeared from her sight. Furiously she scanned the area, looking for him, hoping to find and kill him for what he tried to do to her. He then suddenly appeared infront of her with a sick grin on his face and Seras prepared to charge. Only to stop as suddenly all her shadow tendrils were forced back into her form. Seras stopped in her tracks and tried to summon the abilities up, but they refused to surface. She held up her hands concernedly looking at them, wondering what has happening to her.

"Whats the matter sweety, use those shadow abilities so much you don't know how to fight without them". The man tauntingly stated as he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, pissing off Seras even more.

"I dont need those abilities to butcher pigs like you". She spat out as she gritted her teeth and gripped her fists.

She then charged at blinding speed preparing to send a punch straight at him. However, the man remained stern and steadfast, ready to take any attack Seras was about to unleash. The moment Seras's fist struck out, he caught it and gave Seras a swift strike with his knee at her abdomen. The attack was swift, strong and impactive as Seras coughed up a bit of blood from the assualt. She then staggered back, clutching her pained belly as she looked at him.

"Sorry about that baby, but if you want, ill make it feel all better". He jokatively said as he stretched out his arms and Seras sneered.

She screamed as she charged at him again, sending both her fists at him, but like before he caught both and held Seras by the arms in a stalemate. Seras struggled to push back and free her arms and get him off his feet, but he was somehow much stronger than her. However, she continued none the less to try and overpower him, using all the strength she could muster to fight back despite how futile the effort was. She snarled and hissed as she stared into the mans yellow glowing eyes as he stood before her, holding off her attack.

"You know, as much as im enjoying this little girl, im afraid im going to have to end this little "tug of war" competition. I unfortunately don't have all night, and im really hungry". He stated to Seras, showing off a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

Caught by surprise, Seras was too slow to react when the large man lunged at her and forced her to collapse on the ground as he covered her with his massive frame. She tried to fight back but his strength was greater than hers. His hand grabbed her throat and forced her head to the side. She then watched in horror as suddenly, he slammed his mouth on her neck and pierced her skin with his teeth. Blood seeped from her wounds and he quickly drank up every drop, slowly draining Seras. She stopped her futile struggling and instinctively let out a scream for help. Her scream was loud and horrific and lasted for a while before it slowly died down as the large male vampire continued draining her. As he drank from her throat, he grinded his hips into her crotch with her legs open and one of his hands was running up and down her body, mostly touching and gripping her ass and breasts. Grogginess and loss of consciousness soon slowly slipped over Seras's mind and body as her struggling stopped because by then, all her strength had left her. To tired, she tried to let out one last cry for help, but her voice had left her and sleep was slowly taking over her senses. The last thing on her mind was trying to find out how she was ever going to get out of this and why wasnt anyone coming to help her before darkness slipped over her.

The moment he was sure he had drained her to the point of unconsciousness, the vampire male released her throat and licked her wounds clean so they would heal. After which, he stood up and looked down at Seras's sleeping form as his yellow eyes suddenly turned into a very familiar crimson glowing pair.

"I am sorry about this. I was truly hoping to have done this at a much better time. However, you forced my hand into it, this is for you own good". He spoke in a different, familiar sounding baritone voice, similar to Ally's sudden voice transition.

He then scopped up Seras's small frame into his arms and moved to carry her off.

"Ill try to make sure you enjoy as much of this as possible. It will be a wonderful... learning experience for you... police-girl". He ended, releasing a very sinister, yet familiar chuckle before a massive swarm of screaming bats appeared and engulfed the both of them as they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Seras's head felt a bit groggy the moment she started to awaken from her little "nap". She twisted and turned her head to try and get the groginess and stiffness out of her head and neck. When she tried to stretch she realised there was something wrong. Her arms were suspended above her head and bound together by something that restricted her movement. She shot her eyes open and looked up to see her hands were bound together at the wrists with a pair of cuffs. Her arms were also held up high as the cuffs were connected to a long chain that was suspended from the roof of the room she was standing in. It was only then that she realised that most of her clothing had been stripped off her. With the exception of the choker she had around her neck, her black thigh highs, blue microkini bra and black high cut bikini underwear, the rest of her clothing was deposited infront of her, for some reason neatly folded up on a table that layed a few feet away from her. She tried using her shadow abilities to remove herself from her cuffs, however, for some reason they refused to appear before her. She tried summoning her familiar, but he could not appear before her and she could not hear him in her thoughts. All she could do was struggle in the chains she was placed in. Her vampiric strength also was of little use, for whatever metal these cuffs were made from was stronger than even her own physical strength. She then looked around to try and see where she was and see if she could find any sign of escape. Noticing she was in a large rundown looking room that had broken windows and grey cemented walls that didnt even have any paint on them. The only furniture that was about was the table that was a few feet away from her, a large bed that was behind her, this chain suspension she was in and finally, the last thing she noticed was a chair that was placed in the far corner away from her that already had seated upon it the man who had abducted her. She angrily snarled and gritted her teeth as he remained there, seated, completely naked, not even possesing any underwear or his cap which proved her assumption that he was balled. He sat there, slouched into his chair with no clothing on that revealed his almost bulky, muscular form as he smiled at her aswell as ran his hand up and down his large erect and hard penis.

"Your awake, good, now we can really have some fun baby". Seras heard him say as he continued to stare at her aswell as rub his hand up and down his cock.

Seras visciously struggled in the chains like an animal, trying her best to break free of them and grab him by the throat and rip his manhood off him. However, despite all her attempts they were still futile as her restraints refused to budge. She eventually stopped her attempts and just stared at him, glaring dangerously at him as he continued to masturbate. How she truly wanted to just rip that smile off his face and tear that piece of meat he was stroking and shove it down his throat.

"Comfy". He asked amused as Seras spat at him.

"Let me go and ill show you asshole". She hissed out as she continued to struggle and try to break free from her constraints.

"Ill do better". He stated as he removed his hand from his member and stood up before making his way towards her.

Seras's eyes widened and she continued her struggling as he slowly strolled towards her. She started to grow very anxious at what he was going to do to her. Her struggles grew more desperate, more fiercer as she didnt wish this thug to take her virginity. His cock remained erect and stiff, sticking out of his advancing form like an impaling pike. His massive, muscular chest and arms flexed slightly and seemed rock hard. Seras started to grow slightly fearful at what was coming her way and continued to relentlessly struggle. Not noticing the man stopping for a second to pick up an object that layed at the foot of the table near her. Her fears grew when she noticed him make his way towards her and she continued her struggling, just as he stood up, right infront of her. She then resorted to a different tactic. She lunged her neck out as much as she could, snapping her vampiric jaws at him like a rabbid dog. She barely touched him as he continued to stand unmoving infront of her.

"If you dare touch me, I promise I will-". She said but stopped her protests the moment she saw him lift up a object to her face.

It was a transfusion bloodpack that was already open at the top. At the sight of it, her mouth watered and Seras only then realised just how drained of strength and sustinance she was.

"Want some". The man asked waving the bloodpack infront of her face.

Seras did'nt answer him and instead just lunged out again to snap at the bloodpack to sustain herself. She figured if she could get some nourishment into her system, maybe shed have the strength to break free of her chains and overpower him. However, his arm was moving faster than her head and he easily kept the bloodpack out of her reach.

"Kitten needs to pur and meow if she wants her milk". He stated amusingly as he lifted the bloodpack up and tilted it so little droplets began to spill out of the pack, right above Seras's head.

Seras opened her mouth and allowed what little droplets he released ontop of her to enter her mouth. She thirstfully scooped up every drop that fell on her mouth and lapped up the smears that landed on her face with her tongue. Suddenly, he began to descend the bloodpack towards her, pouring more and more of the liquid down as she greedily lapped up and drank down every drop she could catch. The man then generously landed the entire bloodpack by her face and poured all the remaining contents into her mouth. Which she hungrily drank down as he emptied the packs contents into her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensual feeling drinking her life sustaining liquid gave her. At this point she was more relaxed and was caught completely by surprise when the empty bloodpack was taken off her mouth and was forcefully replaced with the mans mouth. Seras's eyes grew wide as he covered her lips with his and gave her a sensual kiss. His mouth and tongue hungrily lapped up all the blood droplet stains that were left over on her mouth and face. As he continued his demonstrations, his hands went behind her back and traveled down to her bottom where he gripped both cheeks of her ass. In response she squeeled and struggled in his grip before he quickly released her and she snapped her jaws at him.

"Thought it would be nice to clean you up a little honey, your a messy eater. Plus I thought youd like a little "massage" before we really get to having fun".

"Fucking pig, youd better let me go so I can deal with you before my master finds out and gets here. Or rather, ill just watch him send a nice long piece of iron up your ass". Seras spat out.

"I know you'd love to see that baby, but why don't I stick a nice thick, solid, fleshy, real piece of meat up your ass, maybe your pussy too". He stated as her eyes grew wide.

"Just try it you dirty hog and I sware I will... I will...". Seras stated but trailed off as she started feeling a bit groggy again.

Her head started pounding slightly and she was starting to feel a bit dizzy and slightly weak. As she felt herself slightly fall limp in her constraints, the large male vampire that stood before her smiled as she looked up at him, very concerned.

"Don't worry, its just a little sedative I mixed with the blood. Picked up the formula not too long ago. Its not lethal to our kind, but it is fast acting, it slightly weakens and zaps your strength, leaving you with far too little energy to fight back with". He stated as Seras shook her head and he began circling her.

"It only lasts for a few hours, which will be more than enough time to get started with what I have in mind. Also, theres another little sideaffect I almost forgot to mention about my little cocktail". He stated as he stood right behind Seras and stared at her exposed back and ass.

He suddenly grabbed Seras by both her breasts and pulled her body to his. With her legs spread the mouth of her sex rested ontop of the length of his long erect penis. While his mouth immediately went to suckling on the side of her neck. His hands held her by the chest, close to his body, aswell as groped and fondled her still bikini bra covered boobs. Seras gasped and almost screamed as he once again began molesting her. She tried to call for help, but she was feeling far to weak for it. His wet mouth continued licking, sucking and tasting the flesh of her neck, and his hands enjoyed the soft feeling of her breasts. He bounced the large, round mounds up and down her chest and filled the palms of his hands with the tender, fucking sexy flesh. Slapping and mashing them together aswell as squeezing them to the point of almost exploding. While his fingers, pinched, pulled and played with her hard, erect nipples, sending Seras over the edge. She could'nt help herself but allow a few breathless moans and slight cries of ecstacy out as her body started to become incredibly turned on. It was like her levels of bloodlust and sexual hunger had soared to new, sky rocketing heights and they were thus overwhelming both her sense of feeling and thinking. The man then snaked a hand up to grip her chin as he then whispered into her ear.

"It also increases all sexual feelings to the point where you'd think your in heaven. With your defenses down and your true nature being released im going to enjoy every moment I have with you baby". He stated before he released her body and moved to stand infront of her.

She remained still as he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Please... dont do this...". She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

She had never felt so weak, helpless and at the mercy of another before . Sure there were times she could remember being in similar situations, but then she always had a way of pulling through and there was someone there to help her. This time however, there was no one and she was on her own, at this mans mercy so the only thing she could think of doing was begging as he smiled down at her.

"Im going to take as much fun out of this as possible, and I promise, you'll love every moment of it". He stated before descending his mouth down to give Seras another kiss.

This one ofcourse being far more tender and soft. Used quickly to open her mouth and allow his tongue to enter her mouth. He rolled and wrapped his appendage around hers, while his hands went to the work of pleasuring her. One hand went to grope and massage her breast while the other went down her abdomen to cup her sex. His hand on her breast squeezed and kneaded the tender flesh aswell as flicked and tweaked her erect nipple while still concealed by her bikini bra. His other hand went bolder and went under the fabric to insert 2 fingers into her already dripping pussy. Seras gasped at the intrusion and writhed as he slowly fingered her and removed his mouth from her lips. His mouth traveled down to her neck instead and sucked and licked it before he pierced her skin once more with his teeth, this time with less ferocity and more tenderly as Seras cried out. His hand continued to finger her while his other continued to play with her breasts, he was so happy she had dressed especially to be fucked this evening.

"No, please... stop it". She begged once more as part of her, not under the influence of her bloodlust and sexual hunger pleaded with him.

"Seems im going to have to be a little bit rougher on you to help you give in to the hunger and release". He stated with a smitk before he suddenly broke the chain that suspended her above the ground.

The cuffs she had on her remained and he swiftly without harming her, forced her arms behind her back and removed the remains of her chain. He then carried her over and dropped her onto the bed nearby them. The man then quickly in a flash removed both her panty and her bra off her so now the only clothing she had on her were her black thigh highs and her choker around her neck. He made sure she was laying down before him, on her back with her tits in the air and wet pussy out, open and dripping. She lifted her head and looked on scared at what he was going to do to her next.

"Baby, I gotta say to you, God was good when he gave you such an awesome body. I can't remember the last time I saw such big fuckable titties". He stated with a grin as Seras looked on in terror as he suddenly dove right on top of her.

He landed on his elbows , but covered most of Seras's small frame with his massive bulk. She nearly screamed as he buried his pelvis into her hips with her legs spread open, but did'nt penetrate her yet. His arms then snaked underneath her body and wrapped around her back, under her cuffed arms. She stared at the large man who's head was now resting under her chin. He lifted his head up, happy with the body lock he had made with her. For a while he stared down at her confused and frightened face, before his gaze trailed down to her breasts that stood large, round and jutted before him. He gazed at them for a while with a smile on his face as he licked his lips and Seras stared at him, almost terrified at what he was going to do next. His face looked up at hers again as he smiled and winked before he suddenly slammed his face into her breasts. Seras screamed as he roughly began suckling on her tits. She struggled, wiggled and tried to get out out of his grasp, aswell as turn her body away from his mouth as he continued attacking her breasts. However, his strength and lock on her was too strong and despite her attempts, his mouth continued to find and suckle on her boobs. Oh how he enjoyed her attempts at trying to get her tits away from him. He enjoyed getting his mouth to chase after the plump tarts and suckle them.

"_Oh you think you can get those titties to escape me sexy_". He thought with amusement as he filled his mouth with Seras's tasty tits.

He opened his mouth wide enough and suckled strongly on her breasts. Taking as much of the tarts into his mouth, eating, chewing on the flesh, smoothering her nipples with his tongue aswell as pulled and bit on them.

"Please... stop sucking". Seras begged, gasping in ecstacy, but no such request was granted.

She continued to wiggle and struggle, thrashing her head from side to side while also releasing gasps and sighs as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. She then lifted her head and looked down at him as his eyes suddenly glowed red again.

"God, can't believe their real, got to have a _**real **_taste to make sure". He said as Seras watched in horror as his fangs sharpened.

She struggled and tried to move away but his arms held her underneath him and still. Terrified, she watched as he slowly descended his mouth to her breast, grasping the globe of her busom so it was up in the air. In response, she released a slow breath and her nipple stiffened underneath his warm breath. Almost begging his teeth to slit it open as he wanted to. And so he did, his vampiric jaws clamped down on her breast and pierced the flesh, spewing gallons of Seras's rich blood into his mouth which he almost greedily drank. Seras screamed and tears filled her eyes as he continued biting her. However, after a while, the pain she was feeling, was slowly replaced by a aroma of pleasure and ecstacy that filled her senses and made her face flush red as if she had a sexual fever. When the man had finished, he removed his teeth from her tit, making it bounce slightly before licking it so the wounds could heal. He then began moving to the other which Seras saw and her eyes widened at the idea of feeling that pain again.

"No...please... dont do this. Not my breast... so sensetive". She pleaded between the gasps that came out of her mouth.

However, her cries fell on deaf ears as he visciously inserted his fangs into the soft flesh of her tit. Seras screamed once again, however, this time she noticed the erotic feeling came sooner than before. She gasped and coed as he began feeding, using his hands to bow her back and arch her chest up to feed more of her boob into his mouth. It was at this point Seras could feel his throbbing, erect dick lying ontop of her crotch. She blushed and sighed though as he continued drinking blood from her tits. He greedily suckled and licked the bloody wounds. Allowing his hands to bring her body back down to earth before allowing them to roam down further her body, quickly gripping her ass.

He then lead a hot trail of warm kisses down from her chest across her belly before making his way to her already bone throbbing clit. His hands kept their hold on her ass as his licked the her dripping folds and played with her clit. She screamed and arched her body into the air, giving him a view of her healed tits bouncing which made his erection more painful. Trying to pay her back for that, his mouth began ravaging her tasty pussy. Licking and sucking on both her folds and her clit, making Seras scream as she was sent overboard with ecstacy.

"OH GOD!,... Stop it!... No... not there... please...AH!". She screamed out as he happily continued suckling on her pussy.

He really enjoyed the taste of her sex and her responses, however the only problem he was having was the sight of seeing her breasts arched into the air the way they were and watching them bounce. He licked his lips and replaced his mouth with his fingers that continued to stroke her pussy so his mouth could continue playing with her titties. He inserted both of his fingers into her dripping sex and pulled them in and out of her, sending her over the edge.

"Please stop... no more... your making me crazy". Seras begged as she cringed at her bodies response to his ministrations.

The bloodlust and sexual hunger she had been feeling in herself was feeding off her sexual condition and they were taking hold of her. Making her want to feel and have him do more to her, to satisfy her long hungry and unquenched lust. Sensing her resistance to give in, he smiled and spead up his fingering process. Basically drilling his fingers into her at a terrifying pace, making her scream and thrash her body about as the feeling of sex completely filled her senses and mind.

"OH MY GOD!... please!... It feels so good. ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, **ah**, **ah**, **ah**,** ah**, **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**". She screamed, finally cumming hard on his fingers.

Panting and gittering, Seras lied on the bed almost weak as the large man stood smiling almost softly at her.

"Enjoy that baby, I can make you feel even better. Time to go to the next level". He said to her as he moved to position his pelvis underneath her crotch.

His throbbing dick remained hard as a rock, stiff and erect as it stood just centimetres from her dripping pussy. Though slightly weak Seras's eyes grew wide and she sat up and tried to protest.

"No wait! please, you cant, I beg of you, dont do this". Seras frantically screamed with tears in her eyes, trying to sway him to stop.

Suddenly, before she even knew it, he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders in the form of a hug. Wide eyed she remained completely still in the embrace, confused to his action.

"Its alright, I understand, but dont worry. I promised youd enjoy every minute of this did'nt I?". He spoke to Seras in a different, hypnotic, almost familiar sounding voice.

He then lifted his head up and Seras looked into his now crimson glowing eyes. Seras could'nt put her finger on it, but aside from their beauty there was something very familiar about them.

"And I always keep my word". He said in a very caring, soothing voice.

Cupping Seras's face in his hands he gave her a loving tender kiss that she closed her eyes and kissed back to before he gently laid her back down on the bed. For some reason, all of her feelings and desires to flee and escape faded as her instincts told her to trust and listen to him for some reason.

"But... its my first time, and your so big, im scared you'll tear me apart". She said concerned, looking at the size of his massive erect penis as it stood not far from her vagina.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, now that your all wet". He said holding up his dripping fingers he had drenched from Seras's juices.

She blushed and watched as his hands took hold of her thighs bringing her closer to him as his dick was now at the entrance of her pussy. Suddenly she started to grow frantic again and tried once more to protest. However, before her mouth could open, he had quickly and swiftly shoved the entire length of his member deep into her sex.

And just like that... in an instant... he had taken a precious virginity.

Tears bleed from Seras's eyes and she started to cry, not only at the fact that her virginity was taken from her, but also from the slight pain of her barrier being broken. She then remained there paralyzed waiting for the man to do what he wanted with her. Hoping it would end soon so the pain would stop. However, she was wrong, for as she remained still, so did he, she felt no movement from him until she felt him almost lovingly nuzzle his face on her breasts. She questionably looked down at him as he looked up at her and smiled..

"Let me know when your ready, I can wait". He said continuing to nuzzle her buxom.

She almost smiled, happy at the fact that he was being curtious to her. After a while, the pain slowly died down and she relaxed herself, thus signaling to him it was ok for him to move in her. He happily took her invitation and slowly began pushing his length in and out of her. It was very slow at first ofcourse, but the pace slowly quickened as time went on and Seras could tell the man was enjoying himself.

"Oh fuck, yes baby, your pussies so tight!". He said pushing his length in and out of her.

Seras could'nt tell whether she wanted to cry out in ecstacy or shed tears for her stolen virginity. Here was a man who had kidnapped and stripped her of her clothing and was now basically raping her. Yet for some reason, her instincts despite her conscience told her to calm herself, relax, enjoy and trust this man as if she knew him. There really was something about him that was familiar, a very strange, dark, almost corrupted aura that made her safe, happy and belonged. She knew she had felt that with one person but could'nt put her finger on it. However, her thoughts slowly began to blurr as the man continued humping her. It was only then she began to realise her bloodlust and hunger were taking over her thinking and senses. Letting her almost instinctively release slow, pleasurable moans which made the man's throbbing dick twitch, making him hornier as he continued thrusting into her.

"Oh yeah sexy, say my name baby". He said as his movements started to grow stronger and faster as she started to scream in ecstacy.

His hands held the black thigh high coated legs of hers tightly around his waist while he continued to drill his member fast and deeply into her. She screamed out, arching her body up, exposing her neck and lifting her throbbing tits up into the air. Suddenly, before she knew it he then quickly flipped them both just as she was about to cum. He turned her over as she was now lying face down with her ass in the air where he continued fucking her from behind. Gripping the sides of her waist aswell as slamming his pelvis against her fat, plump ass.

"Oh yes!, your ass is so fucking hot baby. Scream my name sexy". He said lifting his head up high and sighing as he continued thrusting deeply and harshly into her.

Seras released quick and sudden moans each time he thrusted into her. Almost feeling that she was enjoying all of this. She then suddenly felt his large, strong hands grab hold of her cuffed arms and pull her back up so she was lying up above the bed as he continued thrusting into her. She continued to maon, lifting her head up as he continued holding her arms. Then noticing even from the position he was in, he could see her large, tasty tits bouncing up and down while dangling with each thrust he gave her.

"Bet you wish there was someone down there, sucking on your damn fine titties while I keep fucking you from behind baby. Just thinking about a threesome makes me want to fuck you harder baby". He said thrusting deeper and harder into her as she cried out with her eyes closed. "But before I do that job myself, I hope you'll like this just as much". He said before releasing her arms and quickly grabbing hold of both her breasts, pulling her body up so now she was standing up on her knees like him.

While in this position, his hands firmly held onto, groped, fondled and rubbed her tits continuiously while his mouth latched onto her neck, licking, suckling and tasting the tender flesh while he continued fucking her.

"Goddamnit, I love your big fuckable tits baby". He said as his hands bounced her big tits up and down and rubbed them in circular movements.

Suddenly, the mans eyes glowed red as his sank his fangs deep into her neck quick and clean. Like a hot knife through butter and greedily began drenching his mouth with Seras's delicious nectar. She cried out in response, lifting her head up and crying out with her eyes closed as he continued fucking her. His movements quickened and fearsoned, signaling he was close to cumming. Seras quivered as she too was approaching her own orgasm. His movements on her breasts also continued and his teeth latched onto the flesh of her neck as his fucking reached its peak. He roared while she screamed out the moment they both came and his warm liquid from his dick filled her womb. Seras was grateful as a vampire she could'nt bare children, so him cumming inside her was not such a big deal. Exhausted he released her from his hold and allowed her to softly land on the surprisingly soft bed. He pulled his dick out of her and licked the wounds he made on her neck clean so they'd heal before lying his body next to hers, looking into her tear filled and dazed, blood flushed face, happy she had partly enjoyed it. Seras panted and closed her eyes exhausted, hoping he'd go now that hed had his wat and leave her be when shed eventually woken up.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes just as his hands took hold of her by the shoulders and pulled her up to a kneeling position with him. She turned her head as much as she could to see him behind her, noticing a smile on his face.

"The night is still very young sweety, and dawn isnt dew for a few more hours". He said grinning as her eyes grew wide.

"Wait... no... not again". She said slowly with gasps as he pulled her back with him.

He laid on his back with Seras's on his chest. His one hand went to hold her down onto his body by the shoulder while another went down her belly and began stroking and fingering her pussy again. She gasped as he lifted his head up, underneath her arm to find her one breast and begin suckling on it. She released slow moans and gasps as once again her body was reaching the same erotic and exstatic level of sexuality she had before. Her senses foggy, her thoughts blurred, all she could do now was think about this moment and how the man was pleasuring her.

"Come on sweety, you know you want it, even though you deny it. Even though this all seems like rape, im sure your enjoying this as much as I am. You can't deny you love the feel of my cock inside your tasty pussy". He said before returning to grope and suckle on her tits.

Seras had to admit, her body was really beginning to give in and want more and her mind was also telling her the same thing. Her conscience seemed silent at the moment and all thoughts of protest, resisting and fleeing left her mind. He continued fingering and suckling on her as she continued moaning and gasping. Slowly allowing her unnatural draculina instincts of hunger and lust take over her.

"Come on, say it". He said almost hypnotically to her as her instincts finally took full control of her and forced her to say the words her mind begged him to do to her.

"Oh... yes... please, Dont stop... please... AH!,... OH GOD, rape me if you want to... please... Make love to me!". She finally said as the man grinned on her shoulder.

"Finally". He stated before suddenly pulling out a key he somehow had closeby and unlocking her cuffs, freeing her arms.

One would have thought in that moment Seras would have taken full advantage of the situation to either escape or inflict harm upon him. However, instead her eyes glowed red and a smile crept on her face. She lifted herself up and turned around before shoving his erect dick into her again as she cried out. He watched completely amazed as she started humping him, lifting her body up and down and moving it side to side to fuck him. Sighing and crying out as she did, noticing a red flush on her face and the sight of her fangs lengthening.

"Oh God, I love the feel of your cock inside me, please, FUCK ME DEEPER, HARDER, FASTER". She begged and gasped as he smiled up at her.

Granting her request he began thrusting his dick deep into her as she cried out in pleasure. He smiled as she bounced her body up and down on him. His hands gripping her plump ass as it rested and bounced off his pelvis as she cried out ontop of him.

"OHHH YES YES! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD DEEP IN ME." She screamed as he continued fucking her harshly.

Gripping her by the thighs and slamming her pussy on him continuiously. His hands then snaked up her abdomen and grasped both of her breasts as the continued bouncing up and down her chest. He rubbed the orbs and placed the nipples between his fingers, playing with her boobs as he continued to hump her. Each time he slammed his dick into her, his hands shoved her tits up and bounced them. Grasping the orbs tightly in his hands as she continued to gasp and cry out in ecstacy. He then sat up as his hands held her breasts and once again his mouth latched onto her tit. She bent bakwards, arching her chest out and throwing her head back, crying out as he continued to drill his dick while suckling on both her titties. His hands squeezed her orbs as his mouth ate and tasted her breast, playing with her nipples, driving his fangs into the flesh, chewing on them like rubber as he kept on driving his dick deeper and faster into her. Seras slightly smiled in amusement at how much he enjoyed playing with her boobs.

"Oh yes your titties". He said with his mouth drenched with blood from her one breast before going to the other and tasting its milk aswell.

He continued this ministration, enjoying her sighs and cries of enjoyment of his special attention he gave her fucking hot tits while fucking her hot pussy. While fucking her, his mouth continued eating her boobs while his hands went down to grip both cheeks of her deliciously curved ass.

"Oh god yes, suck my tits, grab my ass. Fuck me harder, make me cum, oh God yes, make me cum". She begged out.

He then pushed her back onto the bed as he towered over her, and continued thrusting deeply into her. He lifted himself up and gripped her thighs to push his dick deeper and quicker into her. Throwing his head back and groaning in the sensation as he continued thrusting into her.

"OH GOD BABY... FUCK!... YES!". He roared before collapsing nearly ontop of her and grabbing hold of her shoulders and partly pulling her up to him.

Her head lulled back, exposing her neck to him just as he wanted. Mouth watering, he sank his fangs into her throat again and allowed the both of them to collapse on the bed. His teeth latched onto her neck and he continued drinking from her as she gasped, moaned and sighed, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body and exposing more of her neck to him as he continued fucking and drinking from her as she screamed out.

"OH GOD,... YES BABY!, FUCK ME FASTER, FUCK ME FASTER, FUCK ME FASTER!". She cried out as they both approached their second cumming and his movements grew faster, stronger and harder on her with each second as she continued to cry out loud. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, **ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**". She finally screamed out as they both finally came hard, sweating and panting like they had run a marathon for 24 years.

Exhausted, the man remained ontop of Seras with his member still deep in her. After cumming he released her neck from his jaws and made sure the wounds healed before looking down at her with a content smile.

"That was even better than the first one. Maybe we could cosplay the next time your in town. You dress like a cop and ill play the bandit that you try to arrest. Only to capture you and fuck your brains out". He said with a smile before winking at her as she partly smiled, amused.

Her mind then suddenly wondered about that idea and she began picturing it in her mind.

_Shed be dressed in a slutty police uniform. A police cap on her head with a pair of black sunglasses on her face. A police top with the sleeves rolled up past her elbow and the buttons at the top partly opened to sneakpeakly reveal her cleavage. Wearing a short skirt aswell as black thigh highs with a small pistol in her hand. _

_She imagined the scene taking place in an alleyway with her pointing her weapon at him sexily, sticking her hip out to the side with him standing before her, arms in the air. Shed ask him to give himself up, and he respond with a stern no. Hed suddenly charge at her and knock her gun out of her hand and force her onto the ground, covering his body over hers before ripping her shirt off to reveal no bra underneath the top. Hed remove whatever underwear she had before shoving his rock hard dick into her pussy. Fucking her harshly up against the walls, driving his fangs into her neck with the cap still on her head and shirt ripped open. Hed fuck her from behind, holding her by her arms so her tits would bounce and dangle out in the open as he sighed and cried out. Then shed see him force her on her back to the ground. Fucking her while she screamed out as he suckled, tasted, ate and feed from her large, luscious, lewd and sexy titties._

Seemed her new Draculin mind still wasn't fully satisfied if she was thinking of stuff like that. She thought before noticing him move to start having sex with her again.

"Lets have one last go before calling it a night... police-girl". He whispered into her ear, the last part spoken very sensually, sexily and very familiarly. "Ill make it nice and slow this time since were both so exhausted". He said as he started thrusying her again as she questionably looked up at him.

"My god who are... I know you...". She said slowly as dizziness and sleep began to take over her senses.

Her vision started to blurr, with her eyes growing heavy and her body slumped in exhaustion as he continued thrusting into her. However, just before she fell asleep, she suddenly noticed shadows forming around the man and his form change. His body was now leaner and less muscular, his height remained the same though. Large locks of raven coloured hair sprouted out of his balled spot and his face gre leaner and more handsomer. Just as she knocked off, she finally saw a pair of beautiful, familiar crimson glowing eyes form on his face as he smiled down at her and spoke.

"Seras... my Seras Victoria".

* * *

Several nights later, found Alucard in his chambers, seated as usual upon his wooden throne. His legs were crossed and his head rested upon his fist as he twirled the glass of bloodwine he had in his hand. Something a bit peculiar had happened in the past nights since Seras's little excursion into the city. When shed returned, she had shut herself in her room and had specifically asked Integra for a short time off from her duties to have some opportunity with herself. She had also asked to have no contact with anyone for a short time and to merely have her usual amount of bloodpacks delivered to her. During this time, no one saw or made contact with her, not even on the few occasions she slipped out of the estate and went out into the city for short trips. Alucard had grown slightly concerned with her little isolation and had tried to phase into her room. Frighteningly though, he was somehow repelled by an extremely powerful shadow barrier that he himself could'nt move through. He tried linking his mind to Seras's even though he couldn't see her, but was met with a similar mind barricade. When it came to catching or trying to find her when she went into the city, he for some reason found it incredibly difficult to track and follow her. As if she was masking her trail or movements from him somehow. Seras was cutting herself off from everyone in the Hellsing organisation, even himself. For what reason, not even he knew. Perhaps he had gone a little bit too far in the stunt he had pulled on her that night. He thought as he downed his glass of bloodwine and set it back on the table as his mind wondered back to that evening. His initial transformation into the more matured version of his female Alter ego Girlycard AKA Ally, and the failure he had in trying to seduce Seras. Forced then to resort to using his thug form he took and "raped" her with. It was cruel, however, despite the situation he had made all the correct attempts to ensure that instead of feeling broken and violated, that shed enjoyed it. It had actually worked, he still remembered her cries and begging for more aswell as the look of satisfaction she had on her face. Though it was at first difficult to control, overpower and restrain her ofcourse in the beginning. He was thankful, because he was her sire, he still had a measure of control over her and her abilities. Not to mention had the sedative formula he learned centuries ago during his lessons in alchemy. She was very close to his strength and power and would have easily fended him off had he not possesed control over her abilities or was a lesser vampire. Those along with his dark charms were the key to subdueing overpowering and eventually forcing her to submit to him.

It was all unfortunately for her own good, no matter how cruel and sadistic it may have been. Alucard had noticed Seras's recent behaviour, despite all her attempts to hide it from him. He knew her hunger and bloodlust would continue until she was either released from all her pemped up sexual tension with another vampire. Or she drank blood from a live human source. Knowing the possibility of the last never occuring willingly and the first choice seeming less likely, he had taken it upon himself to ensure her well being. Though he had always secretly desired to deflower her himself, he felt it still wasnt the right time. Despite her age and increased abilities, she was still fairly young and inexperienced. Aswell as still held fear of intimacy with another. A fear he knew had to be diminished. That is why he chose to force himself upon her in the form of a stranger, to help her cope with whatever trauma a women endured while being raped aswell as ensure she enjoyed it to help her fully mature into a women and fear intimacy far less than she originally did.

However, despite the fact that he was happy with the deed was done and seemingly no irrepreble harm had been made on her. He still felt, angered and annoyed at the fact she was isolating herself and he could'nt see his fledgling. He could tell she had grown stronger, but still could not fully look upon her. Aswell as desired to take her fully and completely, not in the skin of another, but in his own true form.

He sighed to himself and moved to pour himself another glass of bloodwine. Only to suddenly have the doors of his chambers swing wide open. Surprised, he looked on to see the silhouette of his fledgling appear in the doorway. The bright light behind her made it difficult to see her completely, but Alucard could tell from the outline of her form it was his draculina. The door then closed just as quickly as it opened and Seras, concealed by shadows too dark for even Alucard to see through, stepped down the stairs and entered into Alucards domain. The shadows slowly melted away as Seras made each approach grow closer and closer to him.

Alucard looked on as Seras fully stepped into the light so he could see her completely. His eyes almost grew wide at what he saw. She was now wearing instead of her uniform, a sleeveless burgundy top with a decorative hole that spread across most of her chest and showed off a very lovely cleavage line and hugged her form very well, exposing the rounds of her generous bust. A hole was also in the back of the top, but it was smaller and revealed much less. She wore on the lower areas of her body dark grey leggings with diamond cuts into the sides of them aswell as combat boots. A belt was securely fastened around her waist that held pockets for ammunition and two holsters for a pair of pistols that were at her side aswell as two large knives. On each arm she had 3 armbands with gloves.

Her physical appearance was also different. Her skin was lighter, but her cheeks had almost pinkish flushes and her lips were blood red. Her eyes remained crimson, but her strawberry coloured hair she had was no longer like her usual hair attire. It instead had grown longer and was straighter going past her shoulders. Seras had now on her face a almost cheerful smile as she stood before Alucard who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mind if I join you for a drink my dearest Sire". Seras playfully asked keeping the smile on her face.

In response Alucard raised an eyebrow at her before smiling and reaching for his bottle of bloodwine and pouring a glass for Seras. Before he could move to give it to her, a shadow tendril appeared and took hold of the glass. Alucard chuckled as he realised the tendril belonged to Seras and she pulled the glass towards herself before taking it in hand and making the tendril disappear back into her form. She took the cup and elegently with grace drank down the glasses contents, savouring every taste of the sweet nectar Alucard had given. He looked on at her with a almost carnivorous gaze as she removed the glass from her lips.

"Delicious, though the special blend Ally made was slightly better". She stated as she eyed her master who raised his eyebrows curiously. "You know, you really should'nt leave a woman the way you did that night Master. Its very ungentlemanly of a man not to stay with the woman atleast until the sun rises". She stated, emphasizing she knew the truth behind the events of that evening.

At realisation of that fact Alucard, quietly laughed to himself as Seras remained where she stood and continued to smile back at him. Alucard watched then as she turned around and began to walk away, swaying her lovely hips very femininly and sexily before reaching the steps of the exit of the room.

"Integra has a mission for us and the men and I have made her aware im fit for duty this evening. Interested in a little sport my master?". She asked turning around to reveal an almost fiendish smile with blood red glowing eyes that rivaled his own.

He grinned at the sight of that smile of hers and stood up to make his way towards her.

"You know, im feeling like having a bit of fun this even master. I wonder if any of the men might be up to the task". She asked suddenly stopping Alucard in his tracks as he stared at her wide eyed. "Then again, only a vampire can give me what I really want. I wonder if the freaks we hunt will enjoy me stripping and fucking them before I kill them, like a natural female spider or mantis. What would you say dear master". She asked playfully almost taunting him as his rage boiled at the idea of her allowing others to see let alone touch her body.

_**SHE WAS HIS FLEDGLING AND EVERYTHING SHE WAS BELONGED TO HIM!**_ He roared in his head as he angril moved at an almost blinding speed and grabbed her, shoving her against the walls.

"You are mine Seras, and mine alone, I refuse to allow another to have what is mine". He stated furiously as his visage turned almost demonic as he stared at Seras who childishly chuckled at him.

Suddenly there was a great force unleashed that caught Alucard offgaurd and sent him flying across the room, landing on his chair. He looked on as Seras, with all her shadows unleashed strolled towards him. She seated herself upon his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck before moving to whisper in his ear.

"You'll have to prove im yours master. By taking me completely in your true form. Basically fucking me till I scream and draining me dry, while playing with my tits like you did that night". She whispered sensually in his ear as she released her own serpent like tongue and laved the side of his face with the appendage while also sexily rubbing her hands all over her body.

"Oh and by the way, I just want you to know, im not going to be wearing any bra's or panties from now on". She stated as Alucards eyes shot wide open as he stared at her as she removed herself from him.

"It will only make it more easier to _**consume**_ you". He stated with a dark chuckle and demonic smile on his face.

"You'll have to catch me first baby". Seras stated as she laughed and suddenly used her shadows to disappear from Alucards room, just as he lunged to grab at her.

Before disappearing though, she tossed a fabric item at Alucards face, just as he had made the attempt to catch her. He pulled the object off his face and his eyes shot wide open at what he held. It was a pair of black high cut bikini underwear, possibly the same she wore that night he took her. Written on the pair of undies in red lipstick was the following message for him.

_**Just a friendly reminder**_

The message stated and it made Alucard furious. How dare she even attempt at trying to play such games with him. She was going to pay for this the moment he got his hands on her. Perhaps he was a little bit too gentle with her the first time. The moment he had her in his coils hed show her no mercy. Hed give her the right kind of sexual pleasure he was especially reserving for her. Blood, pain, pleasure, desire, lust all of it mixed together. Hed rip all her new clothing off and deeply impale her with his cock and visciously stab it into her till she screamed for more Tonight there was going to be hunt, a hunt for blood and sex. Hed bath with her in the blood of the freaks he was going to kill tonight and feast upon them with her as he voilated her. Shed beg him for more ofcourse, more blood, more sex and hed happily give it all to her.

He smiled at that last statement, and a very toothy and predacious smile with a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth filled his face as his eyes glowed like blood rubies from hell as he prepared himself for the hunt.

Oh yes, hed give her everything she wanted once he dug his claws into that delicious soft flesh of hers once more. He thought as he released a unholy laugh that echoed throughout the Hellsing Estates walls for all to hear. Before disappearing to chase after his newly reborn fledgling, with the intent to catch and truly claim her.

_**For finally there was something truly magnificent worth hunting for him.**_

* * *

_**Authors note:**__ Well I really hope all you fellow AlucardxSeras fans and perverts out there have enjoyed this. I bet none of you were expecting a twist like this in the story. This was just a very pervy idea that came to me a while back and has been spinning through my head ever since, so I felt the need to write it out and release it. And yes to give you full answer and clarity, yes Alucard was both the stripper girl Ally, and that big dude who force sexed Seras. And yes, the looks and cloth's Seras was wearing in the beginning of this fic are a nod to what she looked like and the clothing she originally wore in the original Hellsing Anime. Personally, I always found her to be alot more attractive in the original than the OVA. The cloths shes now wearing are born from my own imagination of Seras being more of a vampiress master at hand to hand combat than large artilary weapons. Also, Im sorry if you found this a bit vulgar though because of all the slight rape, large amount of sex and vulgar talk, I just really wanted to try a different kind of AlucardxSeras fanfic so I hope you forgive me. If you've enjoyed what you've read, please be kind enough to fav or review. THANKS AGAIN FOLKS AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR EVENING._


End file.
